rotrlfandomcom-20200215-history
1-4 Thistletop: Burnt Offerings, Part Four
The Approach Once the Catacombs beneath the town were sealed and the group had made proper preparations, the decision was made to venture to Thistletop and discover what awaited them. Mayor Deverin and Sheriff Hemlock had begun to fortify the town as best they could in case the PC's were unsuccessful with their assault on the goblin fortress, but it is obvious their greater hopes lie with the newly arrived 'Heroes of Sandpoint'. Before they departed, Father Zantus summoned them, asking that they do whatever they could to save Nualia, if such a thing were still possible, and offering them a treasured artifact, the wand Desna's Grace, to aid in their success. Daverin Hosk also requested to join them, in order to guide them to the goblin strognhold and keep watch over the horses while they made their infiltration. The trip was a full day and a bit, and the group left Daverin at a relatively safe location to make their way on foot for the final approach. Shalelu joined them unexpectedly at their camp that night, informing them that she had been scouting the thorny warrens for an entrance and had found one. The following morning they made their way in, relying initially on stealth but were soon discovered by the goblin druid Gogmurt. The PC's were hampered by the cramped conditions of the warren, but the druid was able to move through the thorny brush with ease. He and his firepelt animal companion harried them with flame attacks from a twisted wand he kept, released the caged goblin dogs to attack them from behind and rallied the Birdcruncher refugees to the warren's defense. Shalelu was badly burned and the other PC's injured before Gogmurt was finally defeated - beheaded by Ezra's companion Aegis. After exploring the warrens to make certain they had elimnatedd any immediate threat, it was decided to make camp at the bridge and rest up for their assault on Thistletop itself. Father Zantus' gift of Desna's Grace aided them greatly, healing their wounds. As they settled in, Shalelu's investigation of the rope bridge revealed that it had been rigged to fall under the weight of more than one human-sized crosser - she was able to find the means to secure it and did so. That night, the group was awoken from their rest by a thunderous roar that seemed to reverberate through the warrens - the roar repeated itself and was tracked back to the Howling Hole, a well in the center of the warrens that seemed to lead down into a sea cave below. In time the roar quieted itself and was not heard again. The Goblin Fortress The next morning a thick fog rolled in as was common in the region. The group decided to send Jess across to scout, cloaked by a spell of Invisibility from a scroll found within the Catacombs of Wrath. Her investigations were interrupted when a goblin dog caught scent of her and chased her back across the bridge. Lacking better intelligence, they decided to take advantage of the fog and cross in force but were detected by the goblins in the watch tower. Shalelu took out the goblins in both towers with her bow while Ezra and Aegis held off the patrolling goblins and goblin dogs which converged on their position. Jasper and Jess entered the complex through the open doors and found another infestation of goblins coming awake, dispatching most of them as well - though one escaped, aided by the unpredictability of Jess' magic. From there the exploration of the stronghold went swiftly, culminating in their breaking down the door to Chief Ripnugget's hall. The warchief challenged them, mounting the giant gecko he kept by his side while one of his warchanter's summoned the illusion of a wall of fire to bar the group. The chief's bodyguards clambered up the columns in the throneroomm to attack the group with their bows while they were distracted but were largely ineffectual; Chief Ripnugget however, wrecked havoc upon them, charging the PC's on his mount from the walls and even the ceiling. Once the illusion ended, the group was able to attack in force and the goblin chief as well as his cohorts were finally defeated. The PC's cleared the rest of the stronghold easily enough, putting down the goblin dogs in the courtyard outside and discovering a sea chest hidden in Ripnugget's privy. Within, among the chieftain's odds and ends, were found the possessions of an apparent follower of the goddess Sarenrae, including an elegant scimitar and sheath, both of which radiated potent magic. A second circuit of the island revealed a secret door leading both into the keep and down to a secret stair - the group advanced with caution, finding a storeroom, a meeting room where assault plans were being laid for Sandpoint and eventually a temple to Lamashtu. During their investigations of the temple, they were attacked by its guardians, a pair of demonic Yeth Hounds who's unearthly howl shook the complex. They defeated the monsters but at cost, and retreated above to rest and recover. That night, while on guard Shalelu discovered a human warrior emerging from the secret door leading below and captured him, rallying the group in the process. The man revealed himself to be a mercenary named Orik Vancaskerkin; he had been hired by Nualia in Riddleport but had had enough of her disturbing plans. The PC's threatened him with being taken back to Thistletop to answer for his (and Nualia's) crimes, but promised clemency if he were to aid them in her overthrow. The beleaguered mercenary agreed. Nualia From there, the party descended back below, Orik taking them on a tour of the level he knew, showing them the chambers of the others - Tsuto, the hobgoblin Bruthazmus whom Shalelu had been unaware was there, and Nualia's paramour, the wizard Lyrie. He warned them away from the 'tentacled thing' that dwelt in the caves off the main chamber and instead led them below. There they found Nulia's cohorts awaiting them, armed for battle - and battle ensued quickly. During the fight Nualia watched from down the hall, saying nothing, but eventually sending her third Yeth Hound into the fray. Orik, Shalelu and Bruthazmus succumbed to the fear-inducing effect of its bay and fled the battle, leaving the PC's to defeat Lyrie and Tsuto before pursuing Nualia... only to be led into a trap. They regrouped, investigated the bodies of the dead (with Jess discovering Tsuto's magical boots and Lyrie's wand) and then set about navigating the trapped hallway to pursue Nualia. The PC's found her in a room that looked like a crypt - the diciple of Lamashtu challenged them and then summoned a magical darkness to surround herself with before attacking. Within the darkness rose shadowy undead, visible only to Jess - she managed to dispatch them using Lyrie's wand of Magic Missiles while Jasper banished the darkness with a magical artifact of Sarenrae discovered in Ripnugget's treasure trove. The battle continued from there with Nualia's savagery finally defeated when Jasper managed to sever her demonic arm from her body, rendering her shaken and finally, comatose as she fell into a state much like she had when she lost her child years before. Category:Chronicle